pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Galactic Battles/Brain Busters and Minigames
Here are all the details on the Minigames and Brain Busters in PvZ: Galactic Battles. Brain Busters and Minigames *Minigames first unlocked in Adventure Mode and can then be accessed through a minigames menu. *'Comet Clash' **Levels must be accessed by using in-game currency to unlock them (on the level selection screen) **Conveyor belts containing seed packets **Rewarded with an exclusive plant upon beating the level *'Save Our Seeds' *'Locked and Loaded' *'Last Stand' *'Sun Bombs' **Only in the Wormhole world and Zom-B world *'Wall-Nut Bowling' **'Only accessibe through the minigames menu *[http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/ZomBotany ZomBotany] ** Different sets based on different worlds (+ an Endless Zone) ** Endless Zombies include: *** Peashooter Zombie (from Level 1+) *** Wall-nut Zombie (from Level 1+) *** Squash Zombie (from Level 1+) *** Repeater Zombie (from Level 3+) *** Cabbage-pult Zombie (from Level 3+) *** Tall-nut Zombie (from Level 4+) *** Gatling Pea Zombie (from Level 5+) *** Jalapeño Zombie (from Level 5+) ** Moon Zombies include: *** Peashooter Zombie *** Wall-nut Zombie *** Repeater Zombie *** Starfruit Zombie *** Lightning Reed Zombie *** Moon Rock Zombie ** Mars Zombies include: *** Peashooter Zombie *** Wall-nut Zombie *** Shooting Star Zombie *** Snapdragon Zombie *** Tall-nut Zombie *** Jalapeño Zombie * Zen Garden * Vasebreaker **'Like PvZ2, There will be different sets based on the different worlds and an Endless Zone. ***Endless plants include: ****Peashooter ****Repeater ****Threepeater ****Split Pea ****Wall-nut ****Potato Mine ****Bonk Choy ***Moon plants include: ****Wall-nut ****Bonk Choy ****Spikeweed ****Spikerock ****Split Pea ****Moon Rock ***Mars plants include: ****Split Pea ****Dusty Miller ****Cactus ****Baby Pepper ****Tall-nut ****Spikerock **'Only accessibe through the minigames menu *'Solar Flare' **'Similar to Heat Wave in the DS version of Plants Vs. Zombies **Must use a watering can to keep the plants alive (this can be done by tapping) **Unlike the other version, there are no set plants **Doesn't appear on Earth, Wormhole, Europa or Zom-B *'Extreme Wall-Nut Bowling' **Similar to Wall-Nut Bowling, but with more plants **Plants usable include: ***Wall-Nut ***Explode-o-Nut ***Tall-Nut (spans across two lanes) ***Giant Wall-Nut ***Baby Pepper (ignites zombies) ***Iceberg Lettuce (freezes a zombie) ***Garlic (makes zombie change lane) ***Bowling Bulb projectiles *'Ultimate Wall-Nut Bowling' **Same as the above version, but only available on level (Zom-B - Boss - B) **Extra plants include: ***Mustard Seed (roots into ground after bowling line) ***Levi-Pad (allows plants to be placed in mid air) * Periodic Battles ** Minigame unlocked after unlocking Chemical Plants in Story Mode ** Uses only Chemical Plants and Sun Bean (Endless only) *** Unlike in the main Story Mode, each Chemical Plant will have it's own seed packet ** Contains two game modes: Alchemy and Endless *** Alchemy **** All seed packets available by default **** No zombies (except if you spawn them in) **** No sun (but seed packets + zombies are free) **** You cannot have your brains eaten by zombies **** Pretty much acts like a sandbox level; you can experiment with different Chemical Plants and see what the products are *** Endless **** Similar to the endless zones in PvZ2, apart from the fact that the pick-able plants are all variants of Chemical Plants **** You start off with Sun Bean and 2 random Chemical Plants by default *'Seasonal Parties' **Similar to the themed Pinata Parties in PvZ2 **Lasts for 2 weeks **Released at different times in the year **Some zombies may have unique costumes for a limited time **Different parties may include: ***Trick-or-Treat **** Halloween-themed party, based on Apo-clipse **** Possible plants include: ***** Ghost Pepper ***** Scaredy-shroom ***** Pumpkin ***** Snapdragon ***** Spikeweed and/or Spikerock ***** Chomper ***** Doom-shroom ***** Baby Pepper **** Possible zombies inclide: ***** Basic Zombie (w/ halloween costume) ***** Wreckage Zombie ***** Worm Zombie ***** Football Zombie ***** Gargantuar (w/ halloween costume) ***** Marshra-themed zombies **** Rewarded with a Pumpkin if the player beats at least 12 of the levels ***12 Days of Zombies ****Christmas-themed party, based on Europa ****On for 12 days, unlike other seasonal parties ****Possible plants include: *****Peashooter family *****Torchwood *****Snow Pea *****Iceberg Lettuce *****Chilly Pepper *****Winter Melon *****Garlic *****TBD ****Possible zombies include: *****Zombie Yeti *****Europa-themed zombies ***Summer Party ****Summer-themed party, based on both Junglia and Earth ****Possible plants include: *****Peashooter family (including Split Pea) *****Chomper *****Starfruit *****Bowling Bulb *****Squash *****Melon-pult *****Cactus *****Jalapeno *****Baby Pepper ****Possible zombies include: *****Digger Zombie *****Junglia-themed zombies Category:PvZ: Galactic Battles